Meerkat Kingdom
Meerkat Kingdom is a group story written by Aniju Aura, Meerkats123 and Sir Rock. It followed the lives the Commandos and Vivian. Other mobs include the Whiskers, Zappa and Lazuli. The Starsky and Aztecs may also be seen. Meet The Meerkats Commandos (Stars of the Show) Nikita Lady Incharge Hannibal Bully Ozzy Sentry Venus Babysitter Rosie Sister Wilson and Philleppe Duo Zappa (Rivals from the Darkside) ''' Lola Female Frank Male Punk sister Houdini Troublemaker Melodie daughter '''Whiskers Flower and Zaphod of the Whiskers Lazuli Cazanna Si's Window Carlos Trouble Episode 1: The Commandos have been seen as the fearsome neighbors of the famous Whisker family. However like all meerkat mobs, they are doing whatever they can to survive. The Commandos may be the toughest and roughest meerkat gang around but they are a family and have their sweeter moments. Today dominant pair Nikita and Hannibal sit on top of the pecking order. The Commandos greet the day like any other meerkat mob with sunbathing and grooming. Nikita’s latest litter emerged for the first time. First up is Hercules, the only male in the litter. With his tail held high, he frolicked out of the burrow to meet his extended family. He was followed by his sister Isis, Sereina and Aphrodite. Last up was their timid sister Samba. They were one of Nikita’s many big litters. The Commandos were one of the biggest mobs around so they pups had many babysitters and helper to look after them. Nikita stood proud over her large family. She had the meerkat’s dream of being the dominant of a mighty mob. With her mate One-Eyed Hannibal by her side, the Commandos were a force to be wrecked with. She could breathe a sign of relief knowing there were plenty of babysitters to help her with her pups. Today Nikita’s daughter Venus volunteered to babysit. Nikita led the group out to forage. The pups were still a little too young to go foraging with the adults so they would spend the next week at the burrow. Venus was a season babysitter and she knew how to handle herself with the pups. Nikita usually had large litters, which is how the Commandos became so mighty. Venus was reliable and took her babysitting duties seriously. Surprisingly another Commando kat named Boba also stayed behind to give his sister some help with the big litter. Over at the foraging party, dominant male Hannibal took a sentry post. He had one of the sharpest eyes around, and he only had one eye! His son Kudu also took a sentry post. With the guard up the group began the daily foraging. Nikita stole a millipede from her sister Rosie and gobbled it up. Rosie slunk off to find another place to forage away from her sister. Ozzy dug up a scorpion, one of the pups from Nikita’s last litter, now three months old began to beg for something to eat. AT this age, the juveniles were expected to fend for themselves but the pup named Spitfire was persistent. Ozzy gave in and handed over him the scorpion. Rosie was on sentry duty when she spotted a rival mob, the Lazuli Ozzy creeps forewaed to a beeter look. He dudn't know what to expect With Hanibal's brother Grog away roving, the Commandos were missing a key member. However, it was rhe Lazuli's babysitting burrow The burrow is guarded by a single babysitter, Maryland, one of Cazanna's daughters from one of last year's litters. Category:Meerkat Shows